This invention relates to power supplies in general, and more particularly, it relates to regulated switching power supplies utilizing an inverter.
In recent years there has been a trend towards utilizing solid state switching devices in conjunction with high frequency transformers or magnetics for the converion of a D.C. electrical input to an A.C. output which is rectified to produce a plurality of output voltages. The advantages which may be realized through the use of high-frequency magnetics at 25-50 KHz, for example, when compared to low-frequency magnetics at 50 to 60 Hz are well known, with some of the principal advantages being size and weight savings when using the smaller and lighter transformers associated with high-frequency magnetics.
One of the problems associated with switching power supplies of the type described is that they include a control means for driving the solid state switching devices, and the control means generally requires D.C. voltages for the operation thereof. Generally, 60 Hz power transformers are utilized for supplying the D.C. voltages to the control means when the entire switching power supply is to be operated from a source of A.C. potential; the use of a 60 Hz transformer in such a situation obviously adds to the weight and cost of the power supply.